gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Cannes
American |affiliations = Carl Johnson |vehicles = Monster Truck |businesses = Mechanic |voice = Vanessa Aspillaga |status = Player's choice}} Michelle Cannes is a character who appears as a supporting character in GTA San Andreas. She is one of six girlfriends in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that Carl can engage a relationship with. She is voiced by Vanessa Aspillaga. Overview Michelle is a mechanic who is found near the water cooler inside the driving school in Doherty, San Fierro talking to another man. She will not be in the driving school all of the time. Michelle prefers obese men. She lives in the northern part of Downtown, San Fierro at her garage. She is usually there between 00:00 to 12:00 after the player meets and accepts her at the driving school. Dates Food date She likes bars, so take her to one of those. There is one in Garcia, San Fierro that is pretty easy to get to, and it isn't terribly far away. Dancing Date Just take her to the only club in San Fierro, in the Queens district. Driving Date Michelle likes you to drive fast, so basically just drive around at top speed and try not to crash so you can keep your speed up. Don't worry about which neighborhood you're in too much, as she doesn't seem to care much about where you are as long as you're going fast. Special Date This type of date is unique to Michelle, and it is by far the easiest date type of them all. For this date, Michelle wants to drive. If you were in a car when you started the date, then you'll automatically get out of the car and go over to the passenger side. If you were on foot, just get into a car and you will automatically switch seats when she gets in. Now Michelle will drive around while the camera is in cinematic mode. All you can do during this date is change the radio station and change the camera view. After driving around for about 2 or 3 ingame hours, she'll drive back to her place and the date will end successfully, although you are given no chance to Kiss her or give her flowers. Your car appears to become immune to damage during this special date, so road accidents are no concern. If you get out of the car while Michelle is driving, she will drive off and the game will tell you that she stole your car, and the date ends as a failure. She will disappear soon after though, so the car, now without a driver, will just stop or crash into whatever is in front of it. During this date, Michelle will make use of any Nitro that your vehicle has ready- she will turn it on herself if it's available, speeding up your car. Once the nitro runs out, and goes through the recharge time, she will enable it again. Coffee Michelle will start letting you in at about 40% relationship, unless you've collected all 50 oysters in which case she'll let you in on the first date (unless the date fails). Rewards * For dating: You can use Michelle’s Auto Repair, located at her home. It works just like a Pay 'n' Spray, but it's free. A glitch exists however, if the player tries to get in the garage with less than 100 dollars, the repairs won't be done, claiming the player does not have enough money, just like in a regular Pay'N'Spray. * At 50%: She will give you the keys to her Monster. (In an amusing glitch, as you approach Michelle's place the Monster may spawn slightly above ground level, causing it to bounce into place.) * At 100%: She gives you a Racing Suit, a blue overalls with a Michelle's Auto Repair logo on the back. Gallery Michelle'sAutoRepair-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Michelle's Home Trivia *A glitch occurs after hooking up with Michelle. After getting her number, go back out the front door. Climb on top of the door and get on the roof. The civilian that Michelle was talking to in the Driving School will come falling out the sky and die. *Michelle's car has a license plate reading "NOS," referring to Nitromethane or more simply put, Nitro, which is an available modification to all customizable cars in GTA San Andreas. It is a short burst, multiple-use modification to cars, that requires a cooldown between uses. It boosts the car's acceleration and temporarily boosts the max speed of the car throughout its duration. This is commonly used in races to gain an advantage over opponents, which explains the reference between the license plate and the type of personality that Michelle has, being an enthusiastic about cars and racing. *Sometimes, she appears in the street races. *A line she tells Carl is that her first car was a Perennial. *On rare occasions she appears in Vigilante missions as a criminal much like other girlfriends do. *There are a lot of dildos in her garage. *She tells Carl that she started racing bikes when she was twelve. See also *Girlfriends in GTA San Andreas *Michelle’s Auto Repair Navigation de:Michelle Cannes es:Michelle Cannes pl:Michelle Cannes ru:Мишель Кенс Cannes, Michelle Cannes, Michelle Cannes, Michelle